Two Heroes, One Case of Sexual Tension, No Bed
by PinkSakuraPetals
Summary: Legolas/Link Response to the Crossover Kink Meme. Link bottoming from the top, sex in the wilderness.


Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Legolas never imagined that his idea of exploring the lands east of Rhûn would bring him to such a strange place. Monsters that he'd never dreamed of, even during the threat of the One Ring's dark master, roamed the land. Plants that looked harmless pounced on him if he ventured too close, razor sharp teeth snapping out. Ugly, tentacled, fish spat rocks at him from the rivers and lakes while large, metal armored spiders floated on the water's surface and leapt at him in an annoyingly persistence fashion. And at night, by Valar at night the dead rose from the earth as if called by the moon. Horrible, shrunken skeletons with glowing eye sockets chattered at him and swiped at his unprotected sides with long claws that they couldn't possible have had when they were alive, if they were at all human. They certainly weren't elves. Sprinting away from the monstrous things on his horse usually lead him right into startling a ghost. The ghosts, while still as frightening as the skeletons to look upon, at least ran from him as he advanced. Legolas found himself breathing a sigh of relief every time the sun rose on this strange land.

It was a week into traveling about, a week too long in Legolas' opinion, that he finally met a being that didn't want to kill him at first sight. He was resting at the shore of a lake he cleared of those horrible spiders, his horse calmly grazing on the tender grass close to the water. He was in a half-doze, day dreaming about pestering Gimli, challenging Glorfindel to an archery competition and _winning _for once, and watching carefree hobbits tell each other stories and play games whose rules only made sense to the ones playing them. The sound of hooves pushing through thick grass reached his ears and was brushed off as a normal sound for one who was traveling on horseback. It was when the whinny of a mare reached his ears, instead of the usual nickering that came from his stallion that Legolas realized he was no longer alone and his eyes flew open. Not five feet from him stood a mare of average height, its coat a beautiful sable. On her back was a man who was very similar to himself in looks. He was tall, and had bright blonde hair that was shorn short in the front, creating a fringe that framed his eyes. The rest of his hair was tucked underneath an unusual looking green hat, made from the same material as the green tunic he was dressed in. Underneath, a set of white leggings and a white undershirt covered his exposed limbs. Legolas zeroed in on the leather gauntlets on the other's hands. They were well crafted, the metal shone brightly in the afternoon sun. They also suggested that the man was a warrior and, sure enough, the elf spied the hilt of sword peeking from behind his left shoulder.

Legolas rose and nodded his head to the stranger. "Greetings, friend. Are you a traveler familiar with these lands?"

The other blinked and tilted his head, an expression of confusion on his face. _"I don't understand you."_

He slid off of his horse and Legolas noticed that he was at least a head shorter than himself. _"Have you come from far away?"_

"Your words are unfamiliar to me, friend. My name is Legolas." The elf pointed to himself as he said this, and then gestured to the blond in front of him. "Your name?"

It took a few tries, and a few embarrassing gestures, but he was finally understood. _"I'm Link."_

"_Link_? That is your name?"

"_That's right. I'm Link. You're _Legolas_, right?"_

"Yes, Legolas. It's an honor to make your acquaintance, _Link_. Are you familiar with these lands? What do you call this place?" Legolas made a sweeping gesture to the fields behind him.

Link bit his lip, muttering something under his breath. His face brightened and he nodded. _"This is Hyrule. We're at Hyrule Lake."_

* * *

The two blonds traveled together around Hyrule. It seemed that Link was on some sort of quest and Legolas decided he was going to help the young Hyrulian. He could still remember the stress of journeying to destroy the Cursed Ring and couldn't imagine trying to do it alone. Link had a small fairy to help him (and Legolas nearly killed the little thing the first time she came out from underneath Link's hat), but she was limited in what aid she could give. He gave Link a few pointers on wielding his sword, but the younger male surprised him on his skill with a bow.

"You have a natural talent for the _bow_, _Link_."

"Thank you, Legolas. _I have been practicing ever since I fist picked up a sling shot. It was easy to put that into a _bow_. Your skill is much greater than mine, however. How long have you been using a _bow_?"_

Many of their conversations went similarly, each time new words being learned from the other's language. Soon, the two of them were able to have almost complete discussions without the need for pauses for translations and silly gestures.

Underneath the friendly comments and useful advice, though, there was a tenseness that Legolas didn't know what to do with. Link's every action was carefully controlled when he was near, no unneeded movements were used. Legolas caught the younger male looking at him with a strange expression on his face out of the corner of his eye numerous times. Each time he turned, though, Link would be staring into the fire, or watching the horses eat. It puzzled him.

"Link?" Legolas frowned when the Hyrulian jumped. Did he make Link uncomfortable? "Is there something wrong? You are very tense. Is the thought of fighting Ganondorf weighing heavily on your mind?"

"Uh, no, Legolas. I'm okay. I just…" Link trailed off, cheeks flushing as he met Legolas' eyes. "Do you remember when we were in Kakariko at the bar, and that construction worker tried to drug my drink?"

"Yes, I do. The man's lucky I didn't do more than break his wrist."

"Thank you for that. Navi could have warned me about it if she had seen it, but there wouldn't have been anything she could do if I drank it. I'd be in a lot of trouble if you weren't there. Um.." Link trailed off again, and Legolas, thinking it was the end of that conversation, set about to bank the fire for the night when a calloused hand closed on his wrist. He looked up sharply to see Link was right next to him now, blush much darker and he was licking his lips nervously. Clear blue eyes met his and Legolas was frozen as Link closed the distance between them and their lips met. The kiss was soft, hardly even there, but a jolt coursed through the elf, keeping him from pulling away. The tenseness between them was sexual, not born of a misunderstanding.

When Legolas didn't respond, Link made to pull away, apologies half formed on his lips, but the older male pulled him back and their lips met harshly, teeth nipping on soft lips and tongues dueling. Tunis were pulled off quickly, seems ripping from the rough treatment, and leggings were rendered unusable as they were dragged down muscled legs.

The two rolled about the clearing, each unwilling to give up the top position. Legolas, however, had grown up around other boys and learned how to pin his opponent beneath him in a way that kept them from getting loose. He held Link's hands in a tight grip above his head as they panted, warm breath mingling between them. Preparing the younger male went slowly with only saliva to work with, but Legolas was patient. Link's whimpers and cries as he was stretched were music to the elf's ears. He pushed his fingers deep and brush up against a spot that made Link writhe and arch. He brushed it again, firmly, and pinned the other down with his body as Link nearly wiggled out of his hold. Three fingers and a litany of moans later, Legolas lined his erection up with Link's stretched and winking hold and pushed in slowly. Both moaned, Link because the teasing was finally over, and Legolas because Link was so hot and tight. The thought that he was Link's first in this way made his hips jerk and Link yelped as he was fully seated inside him. The two stayed that way for a minute, catching their breath and staring at each other. Legolas flexed his hips experimentally and was rewarded with Link's intake of breath. The usually clear blue eyes were clouded with hunger and a little bit of mischief. Link grinned at him and twisted his hips, moaning as Legolas was pulled free, and settled on top of him as their positions were switched. Legolas gripped Link about the waist to keep him from getting up, but Link grabbed his cock instead and guided it back into him.

Link's eyes fluttered shut as he drew Legolas in to the hilt, rotated his hips to get him in a little bit more, and then opened his eyes to lock them with Legolas once more. "Fuck me, Legolas." Legolas pistoned his hips up, bounced Link on his cock as he leaned down and their mouths met in a hot, wet mashing of lips. Legolas wrapped one hand around Link's neglected cock loosely, forming a tunnel for Link to hump into. Link's breathing started to hitch and Legolas wasn't fairing much better, so close to the edge his vision was going dark. Link threw his head back and screamed as his went over the edge first, spurting over Legolas' stomach. His voice echoed across the abandoned Hyrule Field Legolas followed closely behind him as his own cock was milked by pulsing muscles.

They came down slowly, each exhausted. Legolas rolled them over onto their sides and, without removing himself from Link's body, they fell into a satiated sleep to the sounds of crickets and whickering horses.


End file.
